


A is for Attack

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2017 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Background Sanji/Nami/Usopp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Can't the dead let them have one freaking hour of peace? No? Well then, time to knock some heads.





	A is for Attack

“Horde incoming!”

Luffy jolted at Franky’s shout, slamming his forehead into Law’s nose. Law recoiled with a curse, and Luffy winced. “Sorry.”

“Fuckin’ walkers.” Law grumbled, sitting up and glaring at the curtained window. “Can’t we get an hour of peace?”

“C’mon.” Luffy wiggled out from under his boyfriend and grabbed one of Law’s bracers where it had landed next to the pillows. “We gotta suit up.”

“Spend fifteen minutes getting you out of that stupid thing-” Law grumbled, and Luffy leaned in to give him a kiss on the edge of his mouth.

“I’ll let you take it off however you want after we’re done with this horde.” he whispered, and Law turned to grin at him.

“However I want?” he leaned in, and Luffy kissed the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.

“However you want.” he repeated before sliding off the bed and grabbing one of his own bracers. They were made of duct tape and newspapers, his third pair since the world went to shit, and the ends tucked perfectly into his boxing gloves. He didn’t bother with his shin-guards, just hurried down the stairs after Law, who hadn’t gotten most of his armour off in the first place, and out into the street where Franky and Zoro were standing in Merry’s bed.

That was weird, if Zoro was back where were Usopp and Sanji? Oh, Nami was missing too. They were probably cuddling or something. Whatever, Nami wasn’t much of a fighter anyways, and Sanji and Usopp deserved a rest after running recon earlier.

“How many?” Law asked Franky as Luffy vaulted into the truck bed.

“I make about twenty?” Franky said, shading his eyes with one gauntleted hand. Luffy looked the same direction, and tried to count the incoming undead. “Zoro, how many zombies did you find in the area?”

“No more than thirty.”

“We can handle thirty.” Luffy grinned, pounding his gloves together. “Loser forfeits their desert!” he jumped off of the truck as his friends and boyfriend protested, and ran towards the horde. Time to knock some jaws loose.


End file.
